New Year Bang
by loverof naley
Summary: Bringing in the NEW YEAR Scott style.I know it's a bit early,HEHE!


**OK guys I know that I said that ****Rockin****Around The**** Christmas Tree was ****m****y last attempt at smut, but this is a request from one of my fellow ****emc/****lnc/****nalien**** girlies. I just couldn't say no. ****Luv****ya**** Ash and I hope you like this.**

**Thank you to the other Ashley who continues to ROCK!**

New Year Bang

Haley stood in the kitchen preparing every snack known to man kind as her two favorite men's laughter filled the walls of their beautiful home. Haley could never get enough of that sound for as long as she lived, hearing the joy and the love spill from her son's lips as he enjoyed his time with his father. The joy it brought her knowing how much love surrounded them was everything she had ever dreamed of. It was New Years Eve and they had planned to celebrate together just the three of them, being grateful for another year that they had been blessed to have as a family. Haley knew just how lucky she was in life to find a love like Nathan and her shared. Some people never found 'the one' for them like she had accomplished at such a young age. There were many who scoffed at the idea of a teen marriage making it past six months, saying that it was a fool's dream to think such a thing was possible in the world. Even they had had their doubts when they had suffered through many low points early on. But one thing they always knew no matter how painful things once were was their love was strong and unyielding forever, nothing could break it. She and Nathan were the exception to the rule proving all the naysayer's about their marriage being a sham. It pissed Haley off when she would even hear that getting married to Nathan was all about sex. How dare people suggest that their marriage was all about that. It happened to be an added bonus, but when it came down to it, they loved one another like no other. The mere thought of life without each other was like a two ton brick sitting on your chest suffocating you to death. Nothing was perfect, but Haley was pretty damn sure this was close. Not only had their love survived test after test, they had produced one very beautiful little boy from that love. Jamie was the center of their world, and Haley couldn't have been more pleased that very soon she would have another tiny little piece of her and Nathan. She smiled bringing her hand to her flat stomach rubbing circles where their new baby lay. When they had told Jamie about the baby both had been extremely pleased that he seemed genuinely happy with the prospects of another sibling. Haley initially had some reluctance wondering if Jamie would feel some slight jealously with another baby in the picture, of course the wonderful awesome kid that he is had proven her wrong and he was very excited for the newest Scott.

Picking up the tray of junk, Haley shuffled into the family room to see Nathan and Jamie in some weird wrestling move on the floor below the couch. She let a small giggle burst from inside her gaining the attention of four very blues eyes locking on her from their position. Nathan immediately hopped up grabbing the tray out of her hands fearing she would exhaust herself and cause strain. He never wanted her to lift a finger during her pregnancy claiming she had to be careful. Haley of course rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness but found it adorable.

"Guess what mommy," Jamie said excitedly standing from the floor.

"What sweetie?" she said kissing Nathan gently before turning her attention back to Jamie.

"Daddy made me a bet," he said.

"He did?" she asked looking to Nathan who hunched his shoulders.

"Yep, he said that he'll bet me five dollars that I can't stay up until the ball drops."

Haley eyed Nathan with amusement knowing exactly what his motives are for wanting their son in bed early.

"I don't know J," she said keeping her eyes locked on her sneaky husband. "It sounds like a sure thing to me. I would take the bet. I mean with all that," she pointed to the goodies, "in your tiny tummy. I'm sure you could last until at least 12:30."

Nathan let out a low groan hoping to God Jamie would pass out before then.

"He won't make it," Nathan teased. "I'll tell you what, I'll up the wage," he said digging his wallet out of his pocket fishing for a crisp ten dollar bill. "If you can make it until 12:30, I'll give you ten bucks," Nathan said placing the bill down on the coffee table.

James' eyes widened in surprise at the possibility of ten whole dollars being all his. "I can have that?" he asked.

"You sure can," Nathan said. "So what do you say?" Nathan said sticking his hand out to Jamie to seal the deal. Jamie turned looking to his mother for guidance. Haley nodded her head giving him a wink to accept the deal.

"What do you say sport?" Nathan asked.

Jamie took his hand making the deal. "I say deal," Jaime said. "I'm so going to win. You're going down daddy."

"In your dreams," Nathan said pulling Jamie into his lap tickling him.

"Stop it daddy!" he laughed.

"Nope, not until you give in. Who is the coolest dad ever?" Nathan asked laughing along with his son.

"You are!" Jamie screamed with laughter not being able to take the tickling anymore.

"Ok guys," Haley said walking around the couch to sit. She placed herself between Nathan's legs leaning into his chest as Jamie followed suit curling up close to her. Nathan laid a sweet kiss on the side of her head rubbing her stomach soothingly. "Jamie?" she said.

"Yes mommy?"

"Grab that," Haley pointed to the tray of snacks. Jamie sat up in his ever exuberant excitement bringing the tray close to the three of them.

"Oh, ice cream," Jamie's eyes widened. "Is that for me?"

"Sure is baby," Haley said kissing his cheek. Jamie pulled the gigantic bowl of ice cream close and began eating quickly.

"Whoa, slow down partner," Nathan said while Haley laughed at their little speed demon.

"He's just like you," she turned her head sideways giving him a teasing smile.

"I do not eat like that," Nathan said.

"I know, you're worse," she laughed.

"I resent that Hales. I am a very slow eater."

"Please," she said as Nathan kissed her lips. "Hmm", she breathed. "So, what was the real reason behind the little bet?" she asked knowingly.

"Nothing, no reason", he quickly said his voice cracking like some teenage boy transitioning into manhood. "Just a little father, son bonding."

"You are such a terrible liar," she laughed. "I know exactly why you want him asleep. You….. are…… so …….busted," she said pecking his lips after each word.

"Fine," he gave in. "I think I will get what I want pretty soon. Jamie will be out cold before the clock even strikes 12," he said confidently.

"Don't be so sure," she pointed to Jamie who shoveled a large spoonful of ice cream in his mouth causing his parents to laugh. "I think you are out of ten bucks buddy," she laughed as their son continued to keep his eyes focused on some New Year's show they were tuning in to.

"Damn those stubborn Scott genes. He'll probably last the whole night," Nathan laughed.

"I think we can pretty much count on it," Haley said to a groaning frustrated Nathan. "I love those Scott genes by the way .Don't worry hon, we'll get our adult time," she promised.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now," he whispered into her ear careful not to let Jamie hear.

"I have some idea," she said fighting back a moan from feeling his hardened dick pressed into her backside.

"Hey Jamie, sleepy yet pal?" Nathan asked.

"NOPE!" he said brightly.

"Damn it. He really is stubborn," Nathan said.

"He gets it from you," she said rubbing her hand on his chest.

"That's not helping baby. Please refrain from any physical contact."

"Maybe I should move then," she teased. "We wouldn't want you to be tempted."

"Too late," he said trying to steady his erratic breathing. "Is it me or is that damn clock broke?"

"It's not broke, it's only 11," she told Nathan.

"This is going to be the longest hour and a half of my life," Nathan groaned for the hundredth time bringing a throw pillow to his face where he screamed frustrated into it gaining his son's attention.

"What's the matter with daddy, mommy?" Jamie asked.

"Oh nothing," Haley giggled. "He just can't wait until the New Year, he's so excited," she said giving her son what she hoped to be a good enough answer.

-

A half an hour had passed and Jamie showed no signs of relenting to the confines of sleep anytime soon. Nathan pretty much had made his peace with losing to a six year old, because there was no way Jamie was going to lose at this rate.

"What are you thinking?" Haley asked feeling his chest rumble slightly as he chuckled.

"Nothing, just how funny it is that our son is beating me at this silly game. He's killing me, but I must admit I'm damn proud," Nathan said.

"He has strong little will. It'll come in handy when he's older," Haley proudly stated.

"How did we get here Hales? Sometimes I still feel like it's a dream," Nathan said watching his son in awe. The fact that he had made something so perfect was something he often couldn't fathom. "How did we become the couple who stays in on New Years Eve, when we should be out on the town partying the night away?"

"Probably around the time you knocked me up twice," she teased.

"I love knocking you up baby," he kissed her cheek. "I plan on knocking you up plenty more in the future." Haley sat taken aback by the comment, but it pleased her to no end.

"Really?" she happily asked.

"Uh huh, I say why stop. We can have our very own team here," he joked.

"I don't think my girl will want to play sports," she smiled.

"Girl, huh? What makes you think we'll have a girl?" he asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I was just hoping….wishing that maybe this one was a little girl," she sighed dreamily. "I'll be happy as long as the baby is healthy."

"Me too," he said. Looking to their son Nathan could see his eyes drooping as Jamie's head snapped back up trying to fight the sandman. "I say there is hope for me yet," he laughed. "Looks like someone is getting very sleepy and dare I say at the lovely time of 11:45. I'll put him to bed, you wait for me." Haley agreed as Nathan stood going to lift their son into his arms. Jamie had officially nodded off sitting upright across from his parents. As soon as Nathan's arms lifted him, Jamie woke up immediately confused at where he was. "Go back to sleep buddy."

"I wasn't sleep," Jamie said wiggling out of Nathan's arms sitting back down. Haley laughed so hard she almost peed her pants looking at the determined face of Jamie and the look of horror spread across Nathan's face.

"That's ok buddy," Haley said trying to control her loud laughter looking at Nathan. "It's almost 12, come here." Jamie hopped to his mother's side laying his head on her chest. Nathan pouted all the way around the couch before plopping down in his seat.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby," Haley said.

"Does it mean that the baby is coming since you said that it will be born in the New Year?"

Haley looked over to her husband, her eyes glazing over with tears. She was becoming extremely emotional already and she was barely through her first trimester. Nathan squeezed her hand in comfort before she answered their son.

"Not yet J, she will not be here for another couple of months," Haley said.

"She?" he asked wide eyed. "I'm having a sister?"

"We don't know yet buddy," Nathan said. "Adults sometimes like to call their baby he or she instead of saying it. You understand?"

"Yes. Did you call me a girl?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"No, we didn't. Somehow we knew you were our sweet baby boy," Haley said.

"That's cool," Jamie said.

"Yeah pretty cool," Nathan agreed.

Haley turned her attention to the clock seeing that they only had two minutes officially to the New Year. "Well honey you made it. You see that beautiful bright ball they are showing on the television?" she asked Jamie.

"Yes, I see it," he excitedly said.

"Well any minute that's going to drop down and it's the New Year," she explained to her baby boy.

"YAY!" he screamed loudly. "I made it daddy!" Nathan couldn't help but smile at his happy son as Jamie stood bouncing up and down on the couch. "I made it, I made it!" he continued to scream pumping his little arms in the air.

"Well one more minute, baby. Another year of glorious bliss when no one thought we would make it," Haley said to Nathan cuddling close to his side as their son continued his own little celebration.

"I knew we would, always," Nathan whispered closing his eyes taking in the moment.

"Here we go Jaim," Haley said. All three of them began counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the Scott family of three yelled. Nathan kissed Haley deeply as Jamie cheered loudly watching the ball drop swiftly from atop its perch.

"I love you baby," Nathan said. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Nate," she smiled. "Happy New Year Jamie," Haley said pulling him down into her and Nathan's arms where they showered him with lots of kisses and hugs.

-

Their little family celebration had winded down with the three of them settling together as they watched some midnight matinee movie that was playing. Before long their very tired exhausted baby collapsed into a deep slumber, much to his parent's relief. They loved him to death but parents needed time to themselves without their children hanging around.

Haley sat alongside the bed swinging her legs in boredom waiting for her husband to join her in the bedroom. Nathan had volunteered to tuck Jamie in stating he wanted her waiting for him when he was finished. She readily agreed quickly padding through the carpeted floor situating herself where she now sat. Her body was craving attention from her husband, her hormones already in overdrive imaging the sure fire pleasure to come. Deciding to save them both some time, she stripped herself of the t-shirt and shorts that she had been wearing before placing herself in the middle of the bed completely undressed. She knew this would have a reaction on Nathan. He would definitely like seeing her ready and willing. The door to their bedroom opened almost in slow motion to her watching as Nathan's eyes lit with a mixture of shock and lust.

"I wanted to save us time," she shyly said.

"Did I ever tell you how smart I think you are?" he said walking to the foot of the bed.

'"You think?" she panted feeling her body begin to overheat from his staring. He looked like he was ready to swallow her whole. Nathan lifted her foot where he laid a couple of sensual kisses along it moving slightly onto her leg.

"Jamie asleep?" she asked rubbing her bare skin across the quilt. She did not want any interruptions while she and Nathan made love.

"He's asleep," he said continuing to kiss her smooth leg. Haley's hand came to her breast where she began to knead the hardened flesh, tweaking her own nipples in pleasure. Nathan watched his own body reacting in its usual way wanting nothing more then to have his way with her. "Touch yourself," he told her. Haley obliged dropping one of her hands down to her wet moist area where she began to stroke teasingly over herself while watching as her husbands eyes darkened in lust. "How does that feel baby?"

"It feels good," she moaned continuing to pleasure herself much to Nathan's satisfaction. Haley's mind felt completely gone as the pleasure of her fingers flicking over her clit sent her into her own world. Nathan no longer existed for her at that moment as she began rocking rhythmically against the sheets letting the friction spur on her orgasm.

Nathan stripped his own clothes off as he continued to watch her pleasure herself. He had never seen something as fucking sexy in his life as watching her eyes clinch tightly, her teeth digging roughly into her bottom lip. Deciding he had had enough of watching, he climbed on top of her surprising Haley as her eyes shot open to see his blue orbs staring at her in their darkened state. Pulling her hand from where it laid pleasuring herself, Nathan took her soaking wet fingers into his mouth sucking loudly never breaking eye contact with her. The smell of his wife was intoxicating as he continued to devour her like only he could.

Haley's hand fell to his erected warm welcoming penis where she roughly took a hold of it brushing it across the wet lips of herself, moaning thinking about what was to come. She continued stroking him slowly feeling his natural juices began to fall on her finger tips making her movements glide more easily, more pleasurably. She knew Nathan was enjoying it when he dropped her hands weakly trying to gain some control. Haley wanted to be in control at the moment so she pumped harder, faster seeing him give into it all. She lifted her head slightly, never removing her hands as she kissed him hotly as her tongue brushed against the thickness of his tongue sensually. Nathan's moans came bursting out deep from within at the feel of his wife's tongue mixed with her masterful techniques had him ejaculating, emptying himself fully into her hand. The warmth she felt was like some type of drug that sent her senses spiraling into a heightened realm of sexual pleasure.

Nathan's body felt afire from what he had just experienced. His eyes met Haley's intensely as she brought her own hand to her mouth sucking his juices down. Turnabout was fair play and she knew Nathan couldn't resist seeing her love him fully as she made a show of sucking her fingers. She was right. He immediately attached their lips in another fever pitched kissed before he made his way to her neck paying little attention. His mouth sucked greedily against her welcoming breast as his tongue licked and sucked, and bit down on her nipples driving Haley mad. Her hands naturally fell to the nape of his neck massaging gently while his mouth hotly ran over her body. She found herself feeling impatient almost imploring Nathan to drop lower and relieve some of the ache she felt so desperately for him.

His lips latched onto her stomach being careful as he kissed where their child lay. He paid extra attention staying there longer than usual stroking, licking, and caressing with his tongue as he nearly reached the destination she craved.

He kissed the inside her of thighs lightly teasing her, much to Haley's dissatisfaction. She needed to cum fast and hard and Nathan was taking his time.

"Baby," she moaned with a little frustration in her voice. He smirked against her lower lips continuing peppering kisses along her never quite giving her what she wanted. Haley couldn't take it anymore, her hand reached out once again stroking against herself for relief. He quickly removed her hand looking up at her glazed over eyes piercing clean through him. Nathan's tongue brushed against her clit making Haley gasp out and to arch her back in pleasure. This is what she wanted all along to feel him thoroughly pleasing her without the teasing. His tongue moved steadily and hotly over her, lapping in all her juices as she continued moaning his name pleadingly to continue what he was doing. Her leg lifted of its own volition rubbing steadily over his back. The pleasure was ripping through her like a lightening bolt and had her mouth opening in the perfect O feeling the waves of her orgasm reach from her head to the tips of her toes. Nathan knew she had reached her climax but continued to lick her up completely almost hungrily caressing against her sensitive bundle of nerves while she came down cooing in pleasure.

He slowly made his way up her body leaving a few kisses. Haley reached out for him almost lazily still trying to soak up every minute.

"I love you," he said looking into her eyes.

She smiled kissing him breathlessly with a small peck not having the strength within her to pour into a passionate kiss at that moment.

"You ready for round three?" he asked cockily lifting his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Baby, that wasn't even round one," Haley said pulling him on top of her. "Fuck me Nate," she breathed hotly into his ear. "Fuck me hard."

Nathan plunged roughly into her nipping at her neck while he pumped fast and hard hearing her screams come out in heaving breathless spurts as he continued to pleasure her. "You feel so good baby," she breathed letting him know he was hitting every spot she wanted. With their hands intertwined, bodies connected, mouths fused, everything was in perfect sync as their two heartbeats beat as one.

"You too," he said his words coming out muffled due to his mouth being latched on every part of her body that he could reach.

Haley gripped onto him roughly digging her nails into his sweat covered back as Nathan pounded continuously. She knew she would be sore in the morning but feeling all of him inside her was well worth it in her mind. Nothing could ever be too high of a price when it came to being with Nathan. The bed began to shake noisily banging against the wall almost in rhythm with them. One of Haley's hands slipped from his back from the pace they were going at. She needed something tangible to hold onto so that she wouldn't feel as if Nathan's next thrust would send her literally shooting across the room. Figuring the slickness of his back was a no go, she gripped harshly onto his perfect ass nearly pushing him deeper into her walls.

"Shit," Nathan grunted as his pace slowing the closer they both neared the edge. "Baby," he said before Haley cut him off connecting their lips in a forceful kiss.

Haley screamed out reaching her uttermost vortex feeling the sensations of her sexual climax temporarily satisfying her need for Nathan. With a little more coaxing and a few swirls of her tongue connecting to his red hot skin, Nathan fell into a gratified euphoric desire collapsing onto her small frame. Neither made any moves to pull away as they were thoroughly exhausted, but completely drunk with love and each other. Nathan's head remained tucked just below Haley's breast as he found himself breathing in her scent feeling enraptured by all of her beauty.

"You ok down there?" she giggled.

"Never been more ok in my life," he chuckled kissing her stomach. "You were amazing baby."

"Only because I have such a fantastic partner," Haley said.

"That you do," he agreed cockily.

"You're such a cocky bastard," she laughed.

"Kind of hard not to be, especially when you're screaming my name at the top of your lungs," he teased as Haley slapped his bare back.

"I was not!" she denied.

"You were," he laughed. "Don't worry baby, you make me scream too," he said looking up at her blushing face. Haley was red as a tomato trying to hide the bright smile threatening to burst out on her face.

"Don't make me blush," she giddily laughed. "Only you can satisfy me, well you and him," she said grabbing a hold of his dick in her hand causing his breath to hitch in surprise. She loved having control over him. "You know," Haley seductively said trying to earn a little blush from him. "They say however you spend your New Year, that's how you'll spend it for the rest of the year."

"Really?" he asked in a sort of are you bull shitting me tone as his eye brow quirked in excitement. "So you mean to tell me that I get to spend the rest of the year ravaging my sexy wife?"

"Uh hmm," she nodded to a grinning Nathan.

"Well then HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR!" Nathan yelled.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
